


Rainfall

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Falling in love brings about lots of new opportunities. Being trapped in the rain with her rival/new boyfriend? Definitely not one Moon expected, but she's not going to complain.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I actually began writing this about a month ago but only finished it this week. It doesn't have any connection to the prompts for Lonashipping week but I'm gonna hope that people won't come after me for that XD

Thunder cracks as the sky opens up in a downpour.

There's just enough time for them to duck under a huge, low-hanging leaf springing from the brush, but already her hair's damp and her shirt has wet splotches all along her back. The rain falls incessantly, building from a faint pitter-patter to a raging storm within seconds.

Moon shakes the wet hair out of her eyes. She's used to the rain, to the wilderness of Alola. Used to the excitement that tinges the air every time she steps into the pure beauty of the land she loves.

What she's not so used to is her companion, her boyfriend of nearly two weeks, now standing a few feet away, also drenched by the sudden storm. He looks absolutely out of place in this picture of the world she's so familiar to- black and blond amidst the green.

Meeting Gladion's eyes, Moon flashes a rueful, apologetic smile. "The forecast didn't say it'd rain today."

Gladion studies the sky. His damp fringe droops low over his eyes and his hair sticks to his skin, but he lets out a calm sigh. "I suppose there's no point searching for Comfey in this weather."

It had been a simple plan- spend an afternoon to check on the Comfey population for Aether's survey of the Alolan wildlife. Something Moon had been looking forward to- and not just because Gladion had been the one to ask.

But here they are, stuck in a heavy downpour in the middle of monsoon season, sheltering under a giant leaf, with barely enough space between them. The soil's muddy and slick underfoot, and the skies continue to darken.

Moon chews her lip, occasionally glancing over at Gladion. Despite their situation, he's calm and stoic as usual. His gaze is turned outward in thoughtful silence.

Not quite a romantic getaway. The rain falls like an unceasing curtain of gray. It dilutes the usually vibrant greens of the Lush Jungle with a sombre touch. She shivers in her damp shirt, wrapping her arms around cold skin.

Then… "Here." A gentle nudge on her shoulder catches her attention. Gladion stands next to her, holding out his jacket. A slight frown creases his brow.

Despite herself, heat rises to her cheeks. "You don't have to-" she begins.

"Just take it." Gladion ducks his head. Gruffly, he mutters, "Wouldn't want the Champion to fall sick on my watch."

"Aw, you _do_ care."

He glares at her, but even in the dim light, she can make out the flushed cheeks and darting eyes. Moon chuckles weakly, breaking her gaze.

Unmoving, he keeps his hand out. She hesitates, before her fingers fasten over the cloth. Even through the thick fabric, she can feel his warm skin, his sturdy hand. It takes all of her concentration to ignore the rush of heat surging through her and back away.

The jacket wraps easily around her shoulders. It's warmer than her thin cotton shirt, the pointy, furred edges brushing against her cheeks. And his scent- a musky mix of the sea breeze and sharp cologne- comfortingly wafts around her.

Satisfied, he turns back to the rain, a faint, familiar scowl creasing his features.

"Rain doesn't look like it's gonna let up," Moon supplies. "We might be stuck here for a while."

Unexpectedly, he sighs. "Sorry," he mumbles.

Moon frowns. Gladion's head is bowed, and his shoulders tense. His hands are clenched at his sides, trembling in a way they rarely do nowadays.

Hesitantly, she scoots closer to him. "Whatever for?"

Gladion runs a hand through his hair. In the faint light, his angular features are sharp, a pale contrast with the dark forest around them.

"I didn't… expect this to happen," he says. "I wanted us to spend time together, but now-"

"Hey." She reaches for his hand, curled slightly at his side. Despite the rain, his skin is warm. Her palm presses against his, and Moon meets his stare with a smile. "So what if we're trapped in the rain? I'm glad you asked me to come with you. You're always so busy, or cooped up in Aether Paradise, so…"

"This isn't a date," Gladion deadpans. "We're here on business."

"Right, because lounging around eating instant noodles at my place while babysitting Hau's Pichu was _way_ more romantic."

Gladion winces, but his lips quirk. "When you put it that way-"

Moon laughs, squeezing his hand. "I enjoyed it too. I always enjoy spending time with you. Especially when Pichu refused to get off your head."

"You just like to watch me suffer."

"Of course!" Moon grins. When he responds with a faint smile of his own, she leans against him. His shoulder is a solid weight against her cheek, and his breath reverberates through her in a calming rhythm. "Though I wouldn't mind if we actually had a romantic date once in a while."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Moon nods vigorously. "A candlelit dinner by the beach, or maybe a picnic under the stars."

Gladion looks at her with an arched brow. "You know that's just asking for wild Pokemon to attack."

Moon rolls her eyes. "And we're Pokemon trainers."

He sighs. Amusement dances in his eyes. "That's hardly romantic."

"Well, it's not like I've had any experience with romantic… _stuff_ with you. I mean, we haven't even-"

Moon clamps her mouth shut. She stiffens, all-too-aware of the heat creeping up her neck.

Gladion nudges her. "Even… what?"

"You know… kissed."

"Oh."

A soft silence descends between them. Gladion's hand presses loosely against her own, and she can still hear his breath echoing through her body. The raindrops pitter-patter on the leaf sheltering them, and a veil of descending water shrouds them in the quiet loneliness of the Lush Jungle.

Quietly, Gladion whispers, "Have you ever-"

"No." The warmth of her cheeks burn, even as she ducks her head into his jacket. "H-have you?"

A soft exhale. "Once. On a dare. One of the Skull girls."

"You have such bad taste in women."

"Must be why I'm dating you."

Moon laughs, elbowing him in the ribs. A sharp gasp from her boyfriend, and the tension in the air snaps. Gladion turns to her, his green eyes burning bright. Moon barely has a chance to react before his hand grasps her wrists and he tugs her towards him.

She lands against his chest. Solid, sturdy. Then she lifts her chin, and his face is so close, barely a hair's width away. His breath is warm against her cheeks, and his eyes, sharp and piercing, stare unwaveringly into her own.

In the light filtering through the rain, he looks ethereal. But he's warm, so warm that she wants to lean against him, into his touch. His presence is entrancing, strong but delicate all at once. His gaze, holding her by sheer intensity alone.

"This isn't exactly the most romantic circumstance," he admits. "But, if you want-"

"Please," she whispers.

He lets out a low breath. Then trembling fingers brush heat against her cold skin. He cups her cheek, angling her face to meet his. Moon holds still as he leans in close, the emerald green of his eyes holding her fast. Then, hesitantly, rough lips press against hers.

He's warm. So warm. The movement of his mouth is gentle and coaxing, sending shivers rippling through her. One hand braces her at the small of her back, the other holding her just right as his lips tastes hers.

Moon closes her eyes. He tastes of salt and sea, smells of warmth and wilderness. Intoxicating, heady, the pressure of his touch on her back, her face, her lips. She's dimly aware of the feeling of his hair under her hand, of the soft whimpers echoing through her body. Of the way he sighs, when she tries to meet his ministrations with her own. The heat that races through her with every deepening pass, every moan. And yet, all of that fades away in the focus of his kiss. Of him.

Too soon, too fast, it's over. He pulls back, green eyes searching as his ragged breath echoes through the air between them. A moment, then two. He holds her close in the storm, and all of this is _new_ and _different_ , but when she looks at him, when she holds him...

"Gladion," she whispers.

He leans in again.

And the rain drowns out the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miraimisu and Daidairo for beta'ing and listening to my gripes about this fic!


End file.
